Metal Gear Solid: Acquiescence
Metal Gear Solid: Acquiescence is a 2008 independent film based on Konami's best-selling Metal Gear series. The film centers on Solid Snake's first mission under the special forces unit FOXHOUND. Tagline(s): A saga's beginning, a hero's rise, a soldier's first mission. Plot The film opens up on a street corner in Coloso, Columbia in 1994, with three men conversing while walking down the street, passing Solid Snake (Jason Watkins). After they depart, Snake crosses the street, killing a guard on the train tracks, and hops the fence just as the train passes. Snake arrives at a factory, and gets a call on the radio from his commanding officer, Big Boss (John Auers), who informs him of his mission objectives: retrieve a hostage scientist and data concerning the development of a new secret weapon. Shortly after his arrival, however, he is knocked out and imprisoned. Snake awakens in a torture chamber, where he is tortured for some time. Eventually, he is confronted by the terrorist leader, Nikita Doovaravich (Ilo Karesh) and his second-in-command, Vladimir (Matt Fragelle). Doovaravich, convinced that Snake is a CIA agent, interrogates him, but departs when Snake refuses to tell him anything. Shortly after he leaves, Snake breaks free of his restraints and kills the torturer. Doovaravich sends Vladimir to check on the torturer's progress. Returning to the torture chamber, Vladimir is attacked from behind by Snake. After a brief skirmish, Snake hacks off Vladimir's right arm with his own machete and electrocutes him after forcing him to inform him of Doovaravich's whereabouts. Reclaiming his gear, Snake makes his way to the laboratory, where he overhears a conversation between Doovaravich and the captive scientist, Jonathan Mitchell (John Chatham). Doovaravich tells Mitchell that they may have to relocate due to Snake's intrusion, and tells him to keep working before departing, quickly deploying his elite troopers to track Snake down. Snake subsequently confronts Mitchell, who reveals that he is in fact a CIA agent. Mitchell is resigned to stay at the factory no matter what, but gives Snake the acquired data on the weapon and offers his services to Snake, informing him of where Doovaravich is currently. Snake tracks down Doovaravich and engages him in combat. Though initially overpowered, Snake eventually gains the upper hand and fatally shoots Doovaravich in the throat. Finishing his last cigarette, Doovaravich assures Snake that he hasn't won and that someone will continue his research. Snake is confronted by one of the elite troopers, but quickly defeats him. Subsequently, he meets up with Mitchell, who has decided to leave with Doovaravich dead. However, as Snake makes his escape, Mitchell is shot in the head and killed. In the ending scenes, it is revealed that Big Boss had ordered one of his own henchmen, Sniper Wolf (Allisa Whiters) to kill Mitchell for knowing too much about the project, and he plans to continue Doovaravich's research at Outer Heaven. Big Boss resolves to let Snake live for now, but plans to kill him when he expends his usefulness. Reception The film has received generally mixed reviews, both praising the fight scenes but criticizing most of the action and the film's short length http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1366689/ . References External links *Official website *Metal Gear Solid: Acquiescence at the Internet Movie Database Category:Metal Gear Category:American action films Category:American science fiction films Category:Prequel films Category:Independent films Category:Films based on video games Category:Films set in the 1990s Category:Films set in South America Category:Science fiction action films Category:English-language films Category:2008 films Category:2000s action films Category:2000s science fiction films